Ramurin Makiba
Description Also one of Shimajiro's childhood friends and Cabrino Martinelli's closest allies, Ramurin is a pink female lamb. Unlike other sheep, she doesn't have a white face. She initially wore a bow on her head but replaced it with a bandana in later episodes. She has a massive crush on Takeshi Ishida, a human boy who is about her age and also has a huge crush on her. Her own father is a painter, and aspires her and her future husband her age Takeshi Ishida one when they grow up one day. She loves pudding, but she ahas a fear of ghosts and she is not good at running fast. She also likes both sports like Judo and Sumo. Unlike the other characters, both Ramurin and Takeshi's mentality are much higher than the rest of the main cast and usalky behave like responsible siblings. Her catch phrase is "suspious" and usually keeps her promises sometimes. Takeshi Ishida happily brought her a beautiful diamond wedding ring in February of 2012. She and Takeshi Ishida officially left Challenge Island, Japan along with their fathers during the last episode of Shimajirō Hesoka, and moved to France to achieve their goals to impress Western Europe's leaders as Cabrino Martinelli enlists in the Japanese elite military to fight against the Land of Make-Believe. Ramurin and Takeshi soon got married on Easter Sunday in Paris, France on April 15, 2012 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, including Nyakkii Momoyama and her boyfriend her age Mitsuo Kawashima happily attending their wedding. Ramurin and Takeshi like going out on romantic dates and they have great reputation on helping each other and their families. However, on November 13, 2015, ISIS launched a series of terrorist attacks on Paris, France, killing at least 130 innocent civilians. This shocked the world and it frightened Ramurin Makiba and her husband her age, Takeshi Ishida and their families. Ramurin and Takeshi and their families became fearful for their lives and feared that ISIS may strike France again and decided to have no other choice but to permanently move back to Challenge Island, Japan for good. Shimajirō and his friends and classmates held a massive welcome home party for Ramurin and Takeshi and their families. Info *Date of Birth: March 3, 2008 *Gender: Female *Nationality: Japanese *Age: 10 *Voice: Ivy *Angry Voice: Kidaroo and sometimes Princess *Furious Voice: Scary Voice and sometimes Veena *Sad Voice: Salli *Singing Voice: Gumi *Ticklish Spot: Her feet *Toenail Color: Red *Likes: Her family and friends, her husband Takeshi Ishida worshipping her feet, her husband Takeshi Ishida massaging her feet, her husband Takeshi Ishida tickling her feet, Disney movies and shows, fruits and vegetables, protecting her family, Japanese food, Japanese holidays, Disney Broadway, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Tokyo, Pretty Cure, Sarah West, Nintendo games, Sailor Moon and An American Tail. *Dislikes: SallyJones1998, Warren Cook, Ally, Dora, Nick Jr., porn movies and shows, COC* A EGG U R, Dora, troublemakers tickle torturing her, troublemakers bullying her friends and family and Moe and Joe making fun of her. *Personality: Kind, brave, warmhearted *Love Interest: Takeshi Ishida (Husband) Family *Takeshi Ishida (Boyfriend then later husband) (B. 3/21) *Natsumi Ishisa (Friend then later sister-in-law) (B. 3/21) *Yumeko Makiba (Mother) *Matsusei Makiba (Father) *Kazuo Makiba (Big Brother) (B. 6/18/2000) *Ushio Makiba (Big Sister) (B. 6/18/2000) *Christopher Makiba (Permanently adopted big brother) (B. 10/5/2000) *Jonathan Makiba (Permanently adopted brother) (B. 3/9/2008) *Keiji Makiba (1st son) (B. 7/22/2028) *Hiromi Makiba (1st daughter) (B.7/22/2028) *Kenshin Makiba: (2nd son) (B. 6/21/2032) *Yukari Makiba: (2nd daughter) (B. 6/21/2032) *Hachiro Makiba (3rd son) (B. 5/23/2036) *Masako Makiba: (3rd daughter) (B. 5/23/2036) *Ichiro Makiba: (4th son) (B. 8/19/2040) *Ayumi Makiba: (4th daughter) B. 8/19/2040) *Isao Makiba (5th son) (B.4/25/2044) Category:Shimajirō's Friends Category:Shimajirō Characters Category:Good Users Category:Ratso Catso's enemies Category:Steven's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Dora haters Category:Dora's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Althea Andrea's enemies Category:Good females Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Pretty Cure fans Category:Sailor Moon fans